


The Truck That Hit You

by helens78



Series: Hawkstriders [4]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan) RPF, Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Prostitute, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Bill and Liam are in their late 40s/early 50s, and Sean, Christian, and Jason are all in their late teens/early 20s. Bill and Liam come into a bar, hire Sean and Christian for the night, and everyone goes home happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truck That Hit You

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece written for the Hawkstriders series. The series was inspired by some comments with [Ruth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/telesilla). I'd just gotten my very first hawkstrider in World of Warcraft, and Ruth, like me, made the obvious joke of calling it a chickenhawk. (In gay culture, "chickenhawk" is a sometimes-not-so-polite way of saying that a guy is into much younger guys.)
> 
> This got me started thinking about what it'd be like if I took Bill and Liam -- the two toppiest boys of my primary RPF muses -- and kept them at roughly their current ages, late 40s/early 50s, and sent them after teenaged versions of Sean Bean and Christian Bale. And here we are.

_Two men walk into a bar._ It's the start of a lot of jokes (and a lot of jokes around here, especially), but the men walking into Tony's tonight don't look like they're any kind of joke, and from where he's sitting, Sean isn't expecting a punchline. They're both late 40s or early 50s, but they're not the usual old fat bastards who come in and look at the lads like they own the bloody world.

Well, actually, these two _are_ looking around at the lads like they own the world, but they also look like they might deserve it.

Sean elbows Christian, who glances over at the door and--_God, he doesn't even try to make them work for it,_ Sean thinks--nods at one, then the other. Sean sighs inwardly and makes some eye contact. The shorter one--not to say he's short, no, but God, the taller one's a fucking mountain--gets a bit of a grin about his face, and Sean sits up a little straighter. Yeah, all right--there's definitely something to that one.

"Come on," Christian murmurs, slipping out of his chair. Sean stays where he is. He can give a good eye-fuck from where he's sitting, thank you, and he's not like Christian; he doesn't do this for fun. Men who are willing to work for it are usually men who are willing to pay more for it, and Sean's all for driving the price up. Besides which, he's still carrying around a couple of bruises from the last time, and he'd rather be sure the guy's committed to this before he gets his clothes off.

It works out fine. The two older guys come over, and before Christian can make a move anywhere, they take the other two seats at Sean and Christian's table, the big guy leaning back in his chair, the other one leaning forward and putting his elbows on the table. Blue eyes. Very blue eyes. On both of them, but mostly on the shorter one, the man with the high forehead and the onyx ring. "Evening," he says. "How's it going?"

"Same as always," Sean says.

Christian, having slid back onto his chair, elbows Sean lightly and gives both men a nice slow grin. "Not bad. Getting better."

"Is it, now," says the bigger one. "I'm Liam. This is Bill. And you lads are...?"

"Christian," Christian says, and nodding at Sean, "and Sean."

"Either of you hungry?" Bill asks. He's glanced at Christian a few times, but mostly his eyes are all for Sean, zeroing in and locking gazes. Sean's tempted to look away, but he doesn't. It's been a while since someone this good-looking showed this much interest. Might as well ride it out while he's here.

"I could eat," Sean says.

"I'm sure you could," Liam murmurs. He's been looking from one to the other, not really showing a preference. "I assume there's no place you have to be."

"No," Christian says.

"No one waiting up for you?"

"Our roommate," Sean cuts in, earning a quick glare from Christian, "but he knows the sort of hours we keep." Leave it to Christian to throw caution to the wind and want to leave Jason out of this; it's better for the men to know that someone _will_ notice if Sean and Christian disappear.

"He's not working tonight, though?" Bill asks.

"He's not here. Let's not waste time talking about him," Sean says. "What are you into?"

"What's off the table?"

"Depends on the price."

"Price is not a factor."

Christian's eyebrows shoot up before he can stop them, but Sean stays calm. It's not the offer of money that's getting him hard. It's the man across from him. Whatever it is he wants out of the evening, Sean's sure it'll be memorable.

"Nothing's off the table," Sean says softly--with Christian's eyebrows reaching for the sky that way he's pretty sure he can speak for them both--"but you pay for whatever work we lose to whatever you do to us."

"I can live with that," Liam says. "Do you want dinner now or after?"

"After," Christian says. Sean shrugs. Having a meal paid for is always nice, and if it were up to him, he'd take it now. He's not really expecting the men to remember they promised dinner once they're done. But what the hell. They'll make enough tonight that dinner--more likely breakfast--won't be a problem.

"Then let's go."

It's not like either Sean or Christian has a car to bother with, so when Liam leads them out to a Jeep, neither one of the boys balks at it. They climb into the back, Liam in the front, Bill in the passenger seat. The driver's seat is pushed back pretty far, but from here Sean's got a good view of Bill's profile, so he's not complaining.

Once they're away from the bar and heading wherever it is they're heading, Bill turns around and looks Sean over again. "Let's get started," he says. He looks from Sean to Christian.

Sean doesn't have to ask what he's talking about, and neither does Christian, who slides over and puts a hand on Sean's neck, coming in fast--_Christ, fuck, that's cheating_\--and kissing him hard. Sean kisses back, making it showy, putting a hand between Christian's legs and squeezing. Christian gasps and bites at Sean's lower lip, and Sean moans, grabbing a fistful of Christian's shirt with his other hand. Christian's hand tightens on Sean's throat. Sean stops moving, opening his mouth wide and letting Christian control the kiss. He's being showy about it, too, fucking into Sean's mouth with his tongue, but with that hand on Sean's throat there's no way Sean can look detached from anything. It's the kind of move Christian wouldn't make without the promise of all that money floating out there--you don't expose your best mate's kink that way to just anyone, not when it's _that_ kink--but Christian's greedy and he's a bit of an asshole sometimes, and tonight Sean wouldn't be surprised by anything he does.

The ride to whoever's place passes faster than Sean expects, but it could be Christian's fault. He doesn't let up on Sean's throat for the whole trip, and by the time they get where they're going, Sean's aching. Soon enough they've pulled into a garage, spare light coming on as the garage door closes. Sean didn't even notice the house. When the car's stopped, Sean opens his eyes for a split-second and sees both Liam and Bill watching them. Liam's smirking; Bill looks completely serious. Sean's a bit grateful Bill's already put a claim on him; that smirk looks dangerous.

"Well, I'm damned if I want to try to do anything in the garage," Liam says. Bill snorts at that, but he does climb out of the Jeep. "Come on, lads. Out."

They follow Bill and Liam inside, up a couple of steps to the house, down a flight of steps to a basement. Sean's antsy about that, but the basement seems ordinary enough--ugly plaid couch, television with some kind of gaming system hooked up to it, coffee table, Barcalounger. Lots of floor space. High enough ceiling for Liam, though he certainly fills the room. Other than the furniture and TV, there's a couple of doors--Sean can see a sink in one and a concrete floor on the other, so maybe that's the furnace or laundry or something--and there's an old, shabby pool table on the other side of the stairs.

There's also lube everywhere. Sean counts three bottles, including one over by the pool table, and there's a cardboard box next to the couch that's got a hell of a lot of condoms. That's nice to see. Barebacking's not cheap, but it's not out of the question, either--but then maybe that's why they have condoms around. It's not exactly smart to trust boys you buy in a bar.

"What do you think?" Bill asks Liam. He glances over at Liam for half a second, but then his eyes are right back on Sean, and he licks his lips. Sean exhales softly. He's not going to move until he's told.

Liam claps Bill on the shoulder and chuckles. "Go on, go ahead. I'll have the other one."

"I can share." But he's already moving toward Sean, taking hold of Sean's arms and pushing him back against the wall. "Hey," he murmurs. "You were pretty as hell in the car. Gimme that mouth of yours; I want to taste you."

Sean's not arguing. He opens his mouth for Bill, lets Bill pin him to the wall and kiss the breath out of him. Bill wedges a thigh between Sean's legs and starts rubbing against his cock, too, and Sean moans, hands scrambling for purchase on Bill's arms. He struggles--just a little, just enough to let Bill know he needs a break--and Bill pulls back, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, Christ, it isn't that I don't want to--I'm going to come in my fucking pants if you keep that up," he admits.

Bill grins. "Is that a problem?"

"I--" Sean hesitates. "Is it?" he asks.

"You think you can get it up again after?"

Sean nods, and Bill smiles at him. "So get messy if you need to," he murmurs, and he leans in again, claiming Sean's mouth.

Liam, meanwhile, doesn't bother with the kind of foreplay Bill does. When Bill made his move for Sean, he reached out for Christian's wrist and dragged him--not very gently--to his knees. Christian went, licking his lips, and Liam gave his hair a rough, petting pass with one hand. Now he's got his jeans unbuttoned, and he lets Christian deal with the zipper. He nods when Christian just uses his hands, slides one in to get Liam's cock out. Christian looks up at him with wide eyes, which isn't anything new for Liam; he rolls his eyes, and Christian quickly gets down to business, stroking Liam's cock a few times before opening his mouth and swallowing the first few inches of Liam's cock. Not bad. Not bad at all.

Over against the wall, Sean's making some interesting sounds. They're getting louder as Bill works his thigh against Sean's cock, and when Bill jerks at the hem of Sean's shirt, Sean holds his breath. Soon enough, Bill's got a hand underneath; he goes right for Sean's nipple and pinches it. Not too hard.

It doesn't matter; Sean arches half-off the wall and groans, and Bill can't help chuckling against his lips. "I do love boys who know how to yell," he murmurs. "We're pretty much soundproof down here. Make all the noise you need."

Sean doesn't really know how loud he's being, but he doesn't try to stay quiet, either. Bill keeps pinching his nipple, twisting it, until the shirt gets awkward and he backs away to strip it off. That bares Sean's chest--and more importantly, the bruises on his upper arms and shoulders--and Bill whistles, drawing a finger over a particularly dark one just above Sean's right collarbone.

"Liam. Take a look at this."

Liam looks over, burying one hand in Christian's hair so he can start dragging Christian's mouth down further. He laughs softly when he sees what Bill's going on about. "You always did like them a bit used."

"Yeah, yeah, you should know about that, huh?" Bill presses lightly on the bruise; Sean winces. "You like that?" he asks. "Getting hurt?"

"Sure," Sean murmurs. Bill pushes a little harder, and Sean rocks his hips against Bill's thigh, eyes sliding shut. The bruises themselves are all incidental; having Bill pay attention to them and _try_ to make them hurt... Sean rubs up more, panting softly. "Yes."

Liam still has just the one hand in Christian's hair, and he's being slow about it. Christian's trying to drive his mouth down on Liam's cock, but Liam keeps pulling him back. "Eager," he says. "Do you want your throat fucked that badly?"

Christian all but bats his eyelashes; Liam laughs. "Fine," he says, and he gives a sharp, mean little thrust when Christian's mouth is full. Christian chokes, gags, and Liam pulls back to let him breathe for a moment before shoving in again. The second time, third time, Christian doesn't gag so much, but Liam still sighs and pushes him away after a few more minutes. "Fuck it. You'd think any whore worth a damn would know how to deepthroat."

"Jesus, Liam, cut the guy a break. There's deepthroating and then there's deepthroating _you_."

"Want to try it again? You weren't half bad the last time."

This time Bill laughs. "No, no, c'mon, we've got the boys for that. Here, try mine if you want." He pulls away from Sean, and Sean groans softly in protest; Bill was just starting to try out scratching. Still, he goes where he's pushed, and Bill pushes him down in front of Liam, putting him on his knees. He lies down on the couch and beckons Christian over; Christian drapes himself over Bill, who tucks Christian slightly to the side so he can still see Liam and Sean. Liam turns so Bill can see him in profile with Sean, and when Bill nods and gives a quick thumbs-up, Liam puts a hand on Sean's throat and steadies his cock with the other, brushing it against Sean's lips.

Sean's eyes have gone wide--he didn't realize Liam was watching him with Christian on the drive home, but then he had a perfect view in the rearview mirror, didn't he? _God._ Sean opens his mouth, and Liam pushes in. Unlike Christian, he doesn't gag; he just stays still while Liam cuts off his air supply.

"Oh," Bill breathes. "Christ, yeah, that's hot." He glances down at Christian. "Up for a minute, kid, c'mon." Christian kneels up, and Bill takes his shirt off. Christian's eyebrows go up again; both of Bill's nipples are pierced, and he's got silver barbells through them. "Okay," he says. He puts a hand behind Christian's neck and draws his head back down, getting Christian's mouth on one of his nipples. "Suck it," he murmurs.

Liam still has one hand on Sean's throat, but the other is on the back of his head now, and as he forces the last few inches of his cock down Sean's throat, he closes his eyes and tilts his head back. "Jesus," he whispers. "That's it, lad. Now. Hold still. Just--" He rocks his hips forward, _hard_, and it rocks Sean, too, but doesn't knock him over. Another couple of seconds and he pulls back all the way, leaving the head of his cock against Sean's lips while Sean gasps and draws in air.

"Yeah," Bill whispers. He raises his voice a little and says, "Come on, give it to him. He needs it." And then he's moving Christian's mouth over to his other nipple, where Christian licks it and sucks on it and, very carefully, sets his teeth down on it. Bill hisses and tightens his hand in Christian's hair. "Not too much," he warns Christian. Christian nods and licks circles around the barbell, and before long Bill's just about purring.

Liam's speeding up now. He's been shoving into Sean's throat over and over, and Sean doesn't show any sign of needing him to stop, so Liam buries his hands in Sean's hair and just fucks him, fucks his throat, groaning as he feels Sean's throat tight around the head of his cock. A hell of a lot of whores can do this, but Sean's prettier than most. Liam doesn't care one way or another about the bruises on his arms and shoulders, but he checks to see if Bill's looking--of course he is--and then presses down hard on one of them. Sean's eyes snap shut, and he reaches down to his cock, squeezing it. Maybe he's close. At this point, Liam doesn't give a damn. He closes his eyes and goes as deep as he wants, as hard as he wants, as fast as he wants, until the pleasure comes up from the base of his spine and his whole body arches forward, cock jerking as he shoots down Sean's throat.

He pushes Sean away afterwards, and Sean coughs, rubbing at his throat. Bill pushes Christian away and goes over to Sean, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You all right?" he asks.

Sean nods, though he doesn't try to speak. Bill eases his hand away from his throat, then replaces it with his own, stroking and rubbing gently. Sean's eyes snap open again, and he mouths a word a few times before he can croak it out of his bruised throat.

"Please."

Bill shivers--actually fucking _shivers_ thanks to this kid. "Oh, yeah," he whispers. "My turn next." He shoves his jeans down and sits on the edge of the coffee table. "Man, what I wouldn't give for a leash right now..."

Liam's sprawled out on the Barcalounger by now, and he chuckles at Bill. "We do own leashes."

"Screw that, I don't want to wait that long." Bill stretches forward and grabs Sean by the hair, forcing him to crawl over. "There we go, perfect. No, not quite perfect. Get your pants down, I want to see you getting fucked while you blow me."

Christian perks up at that. "I assume you mean by me," he says. He's already grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom, and he kneels behind Sean as Sean gets into position between Bill's legs.

Bill holds Sean's head just out of reach of his cock, jerking it until a bit of precome wells up. "Lick that up. Nice and pretty." While Sean's doing that, he nods at Christian. "Good guess," he says. "I'm betting you know how much lube he needs, how rough he likes it..."

"Not much and plenty," Christian says, rolling the condom on. Sean winces inwardly; Christian never likes it when attention isn't split evenly, or rather, when Christian doesn't get the lion's share of it. It's not Sean's fault that he's a blond, but then again, a lot of tricks like the mouthy type, and that's Christian, not Sean. Regardless, Sean's not expecting Christian to take it easy on him, and even if Christian's being honest about it--yeah, Sean likes it rough; no, Sean doesn't need much lube--he's still going to go out of his way to make it hurt. Sean'll get him back for it later.

Bill waits and just holds Sean still while Christian lubes him up--quick shove in with two lightly-slicked fingers--and pushes into him. Sean groans; Bill licks his lips. "All right. Don't make him bite me."

"He doesn't bite." And Christian doesn't ease up, not at all. Sean opens his mouth wide as Bill pushes in, and then he's being taken from both ends, getting moved back and forth between them. Christian's the rough one; Bill's just taking advantage and dragging Sean closer with every thrust. After they've got a rhythm established, though, Bill strokes his fingertips over the front of Sean's throat.

That's all it takes. Sean tenses up all over, and then he's coming, streaking come onto a carpet that he--belatedly--realizes was probably not that clean to begin with.

It doesn't stop anything, though. Bill looks at Christian and grins. "Okay," he says, "anytime now."

"Does that mean you want me to be fast?"

"Oh, you want to be macho about it? You can drag it out as long as you want to. I'm not going anywhere."

"If you want--" Christian puts both hands on Sean's hips and fucks into him, one rough thrust and then a second, a third, in sharp, vicious strokes, "I'll fuck you when I'm done with him."

"Maybe--" Bill grunts, "next--time." He buries his cock deep in Sean's throat and clenches his teeth together; he's close, very close, but he doesn't want to come yet, either.

Sean manages to get his eyes open. Fuck, Christian was hurting him enough to begin with; this is outright agony, and it's what he was expecting. He can't tilt his head up enough to catch Bill's eye, but he does manage to find Liam, who's got a hand on his dick and is stroking it. It's soft, but that doesn't seem to matter; apparently he's enjoying the show with or without a hard-on.

"Next time I'm fucking both of them," Liam murmurs. "Or maybe I'll fuck one and fist the other. Or we could both have the brat at once."

Bill laughs breathlessly. "You're fucking evil, man," he says. "Okay, enough already. Either come on his ass or get that goddamn condom off and shoot on his back, I don't give a shit which."

For a moment Sean's not sure which one Christian's going to pick--the pain from getting those last few thrusts in or the humiliation of having come all over him--but in the end, Christian pulls out. A few seconds later, Sean feels it, hot and wet and sticky and yes, all over him. He's going to smell like Christian until he gets a shower; God knows what Jason's going to say when they get home.

Christian half-collapses to Sean's side, and Bill starts fucking Sean's mouth in earnest. He's not as long as Liam, but he's pretty damned thick, and taking his cock all the way is every bit as much of a challenge considering how sore Sean's throat is.

But Bill's hand is warm against Sean's throat, and he smells damned good; Sean can smell him sweating. _Next time._ If there's a next time, Sean's going to suck on Bill's balls, get his tongue all over them, get himself absolutely fucking filthy with Bill's sweat. Hell, yes, he'd do this again.

Bill grips Sean's throat hard when he comes, and he holds Sean in place for just long enough that Sean goes lightheaded. Then he's pulling out and Sean's coughing, taking in fast, deep breaths between coughs. It'll be a day or two before Sean can talk without sounding hoarse.

"Damn," Bill groans, easing Sean away from him and stumbling over to the couch. "God_damn_. Good job, boys."

"Anytime," Christian murmurs. Sean just nods his agreement, lowering himself to the floor.

~*~

Jason stumbles out of bed to meet them when they get home; the only thing that saves them from a few dozen bitchy remarks is the fact that they brought him coffee and bagels. He does look Sean over, head to foot, and glances at Christian.

"Bit rough on him?"

"Them or me?" Christian grins, ear-to-ear. Smug fucking bastard.

"Hmph." Jason reaches under the table and squeezes Sean's knee. "Did you get the number of the truck that hit you?"

Sean grins and pulls a slip of paper out of his pocket. "You should join us next time," he whispers.

_-end-_


End file.
